Chilled Moscato Nights
by Myzinglink
Summary: All they needed was a couple bottles of wine


**A/N:** This plotless smuttfest is dedicated to my twitter luvs... Lance2376, Parlai(my smut loving twin), Bonesaholic, Yvetteoz(she inspired the ice), and even Rayne73(just because I flove her). I wrote this after drinking my own bottle of Moscato so all mistakes are obviously mine...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bones, I wouldn't be sitting on my frameless bed drinking wine without a man next to me...Just saying ;)

* * *

_~B hearts B~_

The night had started with a bottle of chilled Moscato in a wine bucket, talking about the outcome of our most recent case. He was satisfied, but I was on edge due to the perplexities of the scientific evidence. The more we spoke about it, the more I became agitated. The more I became agitated, the more wine I asked for.

We were on our second bottle when I looked at him and lost my breath. He was looking at me, eyes glassy, a smile upon his lips. I had no new facts, but I could see he still wanted me, maybe even loved me.

I don't know why I did it, but I reached across the table, placing my fingers over his ear, and lightly rubbing my thumb over his temple. As I rubbed, his eyes closed, his lips parted, and all I wanted to do was place my mouth over his and taste him.

When he reached up and lightly placed his hand over my own, I knew. I knew everything we had gone through and put ourselves through came down to this one moment.

As he opened his eyes, I could see his surprise as I lifted myself off of the couch and onto his lap. As I straddled and faced him, I ground myself onto him and he let out what sounded like a growl, tilting his head back.

Instantly my lips found their way to his extended neck and I nipped at him, leaving small red marks, marking my territory. I made my way along his jaw line and to his mouth where I hovered, sharing each breath, before crashing down on his lips.

In a passionate frenzy, clothing was being shed at a rapid pace. I don't know how my pants got off of me, and I don't care. His skin was pressed upon mine, and the heat we radiated together was alarming. He closed the gap between our lips and we crashed together once again. He flipped me onto my back, and this time the grinding was his doing, and it applied all the right pressure to the most important area.

Never leaving my lips, he brought one hand to my breast and cupped it, squeezing it hard enough for me to moan into his mouth. He then began massaging and tweaking my nipple into a hard peak.

I almost cried when he left my mouth, but stopped when I realized his most likely destination.

His fingers trailed from the tips of my toes, across my calves, and over my knees. Their ultimate destination was where I had desired them most.

I knew I had to be wet, but when he rubbed the pad of his thumb around my sex was when I found out to what extent. I could feel how easily his thumb was sliding around my lips and clit. My hips thrust upward and my breathing became ragged.

I needed more from him but couldn't make my mouth form the words.

He had to have read my mind because within seconds he slid his finger inside me and swiped his tongue across my clit, making me release a cry of pleasure I had been holding.

My sexual vocals only fueled his handy work as he slid another finger inside me. I cried out loud again, but this time in frustration. Frustrated because all I wanted was to have Seeley Booth inside of me, hovering over me, kissing me with the same mouth that was currently drinking me in.

I don't know where he got the idea from, but if I believed in God I would have thanked him. He had managed to grab a piece of ice out of the bucket and brought it between my legs. The contrast of temperatures made me gasp and buck once again towards his face. Within seconds the cube was melted, leaving a liquid spill meant to be cleaned up by him and only him.

I clawed at his shoulders and could feel more than hear his laughter. He thought it was funny how much I needed him, but I can assure you that it was no joke. Years of bottled up sexual tension needed release and now was the time.

I dug my nails in a bit deeper which elicited the response I had wanted.

I opened my eyes, stared back into the beautiful and caring depths of his, as we became two people joined as one.

The second he entered me was like time had stopped still. There was no sound, no movement, just the two of us, him filling and me being filled.

Once the thrusts began I knew our first time together would not last very long. I could already feel my impending orgasm building and his cock hardening. I was in turmoil because all I wanted was harder and faster, but knew that would bring the end of this beginning much quicker. As soon as that thought left my mind, another entered. This may be our first time, but it won't be our last. At that realization I urged him on and received the results I craved.

He pounded into me hard, filling me to the hilt. I squeezed my muscles, bringing forth both our orgasms even quicker than expected.

As I held him close with my thighs and fisted the sheets with both my hands, he unloaded 5 years of waiting into me, and I yelled out 5 years of frustrated denial.

No longer would he wait on the sidelines for me, and no longer would I pretend I didn't see what we could be.

_~B hearts B~_

* * *

Yo, let me know what you think!


End file.
